


Unplanned Vacation

by MissEcrivain



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Ending, Best Friends, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, I Love You, Kissing, Korrasami is Canon, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEcrivain/pseuds/MissEcrivain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a slightly AU version of the ending of the series. More obvious Korrasami with the kiss everyone wished happened. This is my first LoK fic and also my first f/f fic so please be nice. Constructive criticism welcome! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned Vacation

The city was in ruins. Everyone knew that it would never be the same as it was before the battle with Kuvira. The new spirit portal glowed brightly and illuminated what was left of the once great Republic City. The people had hope, though. The city would push through just as it always has since Avatar Aang founded it nearly seventy years previous and it would grow stronger than ever. It was about time the world evolved once more.

Korra was tired. But for the first time since her fight with Zaheer three years ago, she was at peace with herself and with the world. She had hope. The air was warm and filled with the joys and excitement that come with a wedding. She smiled to herself as she watched the newly returned spirits float across the water.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and listened to the sounds filling the night. She could hear people dancing along to the music and voices discussing the impending future and what they would do next. She sighed. Even at a wedding celebration, the world’s affairs got mixed into the talking and mingling. 

She heard footsteps behind her and felt the corner of her lips turned upward slightly as a familiar voice spoke.

“I spoke to President Raiko. Tomorrow he’s announcing a plan to expand the city rather than rebuild downtown.” Tenzin informed her.

“I bet Aang could never have imagined there would be a spirit portal right in the heart of Republic City,” Korra breathed out.

Tenzin looked over at his young pupil. “Korra, you’ve changed the world more in a few years than most Avatars did during their lifetimes.”

Korra looks up from the ground and at her mentor, wide-eyed. “But I feel like I’ve only just begun,” she replied. “There’s so much more I want to learn and do.”

Tenzin turned towards Korra and smiled warmly. “You don’t know how happy I am to hear you so full of hope again.”

Korra smiled back thoughtfully. “It’s been a bit of a bumpy ride, huh?”

“I’ve come to realize,” Tenzin began, “life is one big, bumpy ride.” He grimaced.

Korra looked down again. “I know I was in a pretty dark place after I was poisoned, but I finally understand why I had to go through all that,” she admitted, turning back towards the water. “I needed to understand what true suffering was so that I could become more compassionate to others. Even to people like Kuvira.”

Korra turned back to face her mentor and gave him a lopsided smile. He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled proudly at her. She put her hand on top of his and looked down at it. The moment was interrupted a second later when another familiar voice spoke up.

“Excuse me, Tenzin,” Asami inquired. “Varrick is looking for you… Something about wanting to borrow a glider suit to fly off the tower?”

Tenzin turned towards her with a jump. “That doesn’t seem like a good idea!” he exclaimed, running off to find Varrick.

Korra smiled at the idea. Asami glanced at her. Korra spoke up, “Wanna sit with me for a minute? I’m not ready to get back to the party just yet.”

Asami nodded before walking towards Korra. They sat down on the stone steps, side by side, and stared towards the brightly glowing portal.

Korra moved her gaze towards her best friend. “I don’t think I ever really apologized…”

Asami looked over Korra in surprise. “For what?”

“For being gone all that time,” she started, pulling her knees towards her chest. “For not coming back sooner.”

Asami’s featured filled with concern. “You don’t need to apologize for anything.” She smiled happily. “I’m just so happy you’re here now.” Korra’s cheeks flushed slightly and she hoped Asami wouldn’t notice.

Asami’s expression dropped and her eyes filled with tears as she continued, “I don’t think I could handle losing you and my father in the same day.” 

Korra uncurled her body and looked at Asami. Asami wiped away the tears that had now spilled over. Korra breathed out her condolences, “I am so sorry about what happened.” She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Asami.

“Thank you,” Asami replied, taking a deep breath and breathing in Korra’s scent. She sighed. “I’m just glad I was able to forgive him.”

They pulled apart and both faced the water and city again. Korra took a deep breath in an attempt to clear away the scent of lavender and jasmine from Asami’s hair. She felt the heat rising in her body. “So, what now? Back to the dance floor?”

Asami sighed and looked down. “I’m kind of all danced out. Honestly, after everything that’s happened in the past few months, I could use a vacation.”  
Korra thought for a moment before making a split second decision. She grinned, turning herself towards Asami, “Let’s do it! Let’s go on a vacation-- just the two of us! Anywhere you want!”

“Really?” Asami asked unsurely. “Okay… I’ve always wanted to see what the spirit world’s like.”

The pair smiled warmly at each other before turning back towards the water. Korra felt the heat radiating off her body and a blush crawling up her neck onto her face as she placed her hand on top of Asami’s. Asami glanced at Korra and blushed.

Korra grinned and said, “Sounds perfect.”

Asami slid over closer to Korra and laid her head on Korra’s shoulder. Korra laid her cheek against Asami’s hair and sighed contently. They sat there silently for a few moments before Asami shifted and looked up at Korra.

“When should we leave?”

Korra blinked. “How about right now?”

“Now?”

“Yeah, now.”

“What about the city? Raiko will want your help with getting everything back in order. The world needs you right now.”

Korra sighed, “The world can handle itself for a week or two I think. It handled itself well enough for the three years I was out of action. We deserve a vacation. I just saved the world. Again.”

“That’s true,” Asami agreed tentatively. “So we leave now?”

“Well, first I want to get out of this stupid dress.” Korra laughed. She stood up and extended her hand to Asami. Asami took it and pulled herself up.

They both glanced down at their hands before pulling them apart quickly but begrudgingly. They walked back into the fray of the party. Bolin spotted them immediately and ran over.

“Hey, guys! How’re you liking the party? It’s great isn’t it?” He burst out excitedly.

Korra and Asami laughed at his excitement. Korra looked at Bolin with a warm smile. “Actually, we were thinking of heading home for the night, Bolin. We’re both pretty tired and Asami is my ride.”

Bolin nodded happily. “Yeah, of course! I’ll tell Tenzin next time I see him that you guys went back to the Temple. See you guys tomorrow!” With a wave, he strode over to Opal and pulled her back onto the dancefloor.

Korra grinned, “I guess we should get going.”

Asami nodded and grabbed Korra’s hand. She pulled her all the way to the Satomobile and only let go of her hand to get into the driver’s seat. She started the car as Korra slid into the passenger seat. Then she sped off towards the other end of the island.

Within a few minutes of their arrival at the Temple, they found themselves packing whatever things they thought they would need for their vacation into the spirit world. There was a comfortable silence hanging in the air until Korra turned a corner and literally ran into Asami.

“Spirits! Sorry, Asami.” Korra exclaimed in surprise.

Asami laughed, “It’s okay, Korra. You ready yet?”

Korra blushed. “Oh. Yeah, yeah, I’m almost ready.”

She stood there for a moment just staring at Asami. She could feel the gaze of the green eyed heiress on her as she stared. She felt a fluttering in her stomach and heat radiated off of her once more.

Asami cleared her throat quietly. “Um, Korra? Are you going to finish getting ready?”

Korra blinked. She quickly pulled herself away from Asami. She didn’t realize how close they had gotten to each other. Lips almost touching. Centimeters away. She coughed. “Yeah. I’ll be right back. One last thing.”

She quickly ran off towards the kitchen. When she got there, she stopped, suddenly out of breath. What was that? she asked herself. But she knew exactly what it was. She quickly grabbed the last thing she needed and put it in her bag. She pulled the bag onto her back and went to meet Asami out front.

When she got outside, she spotted Asami waiting by the boat. She took a deep breath and walked over. She smiled softly at her friend. Asami smiled back. “You ready now?”

Korra nodded. Asami placed her supplies in the boat and took Korra’s from her, doing the same. Just as she was about to step into the boat, Korra stopped her.

“Asami, wait!”

Asami looked over and tilted her head. “What?”

“I want to say something first. Before we go.” Korra hesitated. “I- I think… I think I’m in--”

Asami stepped towards Korra and smashed their lips together, effectively shutting her up. Korra’s eyes widened in surprise before she closed them happily. A minute later, Asami pulled away. “I love you too,” she said breathlessly.

Korra grinned before leaning forward again bring their lips close but touching. “Can I kiss you again, Miss Sato?”

Asami nodded. Korra locked their lips together in a short and soft kiss. She then grabbed Asami’s hand and pulled her onto the boat. She sat down in the boat and pulled Asami down with her. Asami laid her head against Korra’s chest as the boat started slowly moving towards the destroyed city.

They soon arrived on the mainland and got off the boat. They grabbed their bags and put them on. They smiled shyly at each other before walking in the direction of the spirit portal. They reached what was left of the spirit vines quickly and walked across the ruined expanse towards the glowing light of the portal.

They stopped a few feet away and glanced at each other. They both held out a hand to each other and they entwined them. They looked back at the portal and kept walking. 

As they stood in the portal they turned to each other and linked their other hands together. Asami smirked and bit her lip thoughtfully. Korra smiled slightly before leaning forward and connecting their lips once more as they entered a new world.

 

The next morning, Mako and Bolin knocked on the girls’ bedroom doors. When they found Asami’s room empty, they knocked on Korra’s door.

“Korra?” Mako called out. “Korra, are you in there? Do you know where Asami is?”

No answer. Bolin raised his eyebrows at his brother. Mako pushed the door open and found the room empty, just like Asami’s. Confused, the brothers entered the room and looked around for any signs of struggle, thinking the worst.

After a few minutes of searching, they were ready to go get Tenzin. “Should we go tell Tenzin?” Bolin asked Mako.

Mako spotted a piece of paper sticking out from under Korra’s pillow. “Hey, wait… what’s this?” He pulled it out from under the pillow and read it out loud. 

“Everyone,

We’ve decided to take a short vacation to ourselves. We feel we deserve it considering we just saved the world again. We won’t be long. Don’t be concerned. Bolin, Mako, you guys should take a break too. You deserve it. Everyone does. Sorry about not saying goodbye… it was kind of last minute.

Love,  
Korra and Asami”

Mako looked over at his brother. “So they left?”

Bolin shrugged. “I guess.”

Mako looked back down at the note. It was Korra’s writing. Leave it to her to plan a last minute vacation. He smirked. They would be fine. Maybe he should take a vacation. Everyone should.

Bolin scoffed. Mako looked up in surprise at the sound.

“I can’t believe they went on vacation without us!” Bolin exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
